Cosa de Niños
by UchihaDiana
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE TENTEMPIÉ DE TRAVESURAS. One-shot. Después de tantas bromas pesadas de Break para Oz, el chico Vessalius ha encontrado la forma perfecta de la venganza, y sin tener que ensuciarse él mismo. ¡Intento de Humor! ¡NO Pairing! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hello! :3

Aquí después de mucho tiempo, subiendo lo que sería la continuación de ~Tentempié de Travesuras~ que a su vez es continuación de ~A quien no le gusta perder~

Em, hace mucho frío y mis dedos ya no reaccionan bien. Así que mejor luego reedito, ¿les parece?

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

¡Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Cosa de Niños~<strong>

**:::Monólogo de Oz:::**

_Mi nombre es Oz Vessalius. Soy el primer hijo del matrimonio de Zai Vessalius y Rechelle Cecile, por lo que soy el legítimo heredero del Ducado. En éstos momentos tengo 19 años, y soy poseedor de una gran inteligencia, astucia, carisma y belleza. No es que sea ególatra conmigo mismo, pero ésa es la sincera verdad. Y es por eso mismo, que los demás siempre me persiguen, ya sea con buenos o malos fines._

_Mi vida no ha sido perfecta, ni en lo más mínimo. He recibido por años el rechazo de mi padre, y he padecido la ausencia de mi madre. Lo único que me ha dado ánimo es mi pequeña, aunque ya ni tanto, hermana Ada-chan; y mi fiel sirviente, Baka-Gilbert. Por ellos es que vivía bien, y fingía una alegría que tal vez nunca tuve._

_Pero… hasta hace poco… yo me convertí en un __**prisionero**__. Me encerraron en una jaula de la cual no puedo salir, y de la cual nadie me puede sacar. ¿Que quién es mi carcelero? Se sorprenderán de saberlo… mi carcelero es nada más y nada menos que una __**mujer**__. Y no cualquier mujer, el nombre de ésa mujer es __**Alice**__, también conocida como B-Rabbit._

_Es extremadamente peligrosa y testaruda, tanto que no puedo hacer nada contra ella. Y es también por ella, que mi blanca piel luce marcas moradas y rojas por todas partes. Casi todos los días estreno una nueva._

_¿Que qué me pasó? Es tan traumático que ni siquiera puedo decirlo abiertamente_

_Mi nombre es Oz Vessalius… y soy un __**esclavo**__ obligado por el __**conejo negro**__._

–¿Huh, qué se supone que haces, Oz-kun?– le preguntaron de pronto –¿Y por qué todo a tu alrededor se volvió en matices grises?– añadieron.

El contenedor de Jack pestañeó con fuerza al escuchar su nombre, enfocando poco a poco el rostro de notoria confusión de Kevin Regnard delante suyo. Inmediatamente atinó a sonrojarse por el bochorno, mientras carraspeaba los dientes haciendo berrinche.

–¡Break, acabas de interrumpir mi reflexión!– le recriminó, con voz chillona.

–¡Ah, ya veo!– se rió el mayor –Estás haciendo un monólogo como el de ésas cintas en blanco y negro que están tan de moda–

–No estoy, _estaba_– lo corrigió en automático –Idiota–

Break entrecerró los ojos, poniendo expresión lobuna, y dicho de paso, ignorándolo también. Al instante el rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica, y seguramente un mal presentimiento. Nada bueno venía cuando Break ponía ésa expresión.

–¿Qu-Qué?– le soltó.

–Oz-kun, ése mordisco en tu cuello, ¿es nuevo?– le sonrió.

–¡M-M-Me voy a vengar!–

Dentro de la habitación, lo único que se escuchó fueron los insultos muy poco refinados por parte del menor y heredero de los dominios Vessalius.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**:::Herederos Nightray:::**

Los gritos que había pegado Oz Vessalius habían resonado con mucha fuerza dentro de la mansión Rainsworth, llegando inclusive hasta la habitación que muy amablemente la Duquesa Cheryl le había prestado al matrimonio Nightray para pasar un par de días.

Gilbert y Ada, al escucharlos, se miraron por breves segundos, antes de salir corriendo fuera. Era un larguísimo pasillo el que los separaba del rubio. Y en menos de un parpadeo, Gilbert ya había pateado la puerta mientras sostenía su revolver en la mano derecha.

–¡Oz!– gritó en alerta.

–¡Nii-chan!– secundó Ada, tras llegar después de su marido.

Ambos examinaron la escena con perplejidad, nada malo pasaba allí. Sólo era un muy molesto Oz que arrojaba cuanta cosa se encontrase en su camino a un saltarín Break que hablaba con Emily. Pero en medio de su rabieta, el chico no se había percatado de la presencia de sus familiares, por lo que había arrojado un jarrón en su dirección… o más precisamente, en dirección de su hermana Ada. Por accidente y muy mala suerte.

Ada soltó un gritito al ver el recipiente acercándose hacia ella, por lo que había optado por cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto. Pero éste nunca llegó, y nunca llegó porque Gilbert había interceptado la jarra antes de que golpease a su mujer.

–¡Oz, te estoy hablando!– volvió a gritar el pelinegro, regresándole el objeto de la misma manera.

–¡¿Qué quier-…?– gritó el ojiesmeralda, antes de que el jarrón le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Momento que Break aprovechó para huir vilmente.

Minutos después, en los que Oz se disculpaba una y otra vez con su hermana, la mansión regresó a la normalidad. En la completa paz que la caracterizaba.

Ambos hermanos Vessalius, y el mayor de los Nightray, se encaminaron a la habitación de la pareja, a pesar de las replicas del rubio "mayor". Pero tan sólo al entrar, el olor a niño inundó los pulmones de Oz, relajándolo un poco de todos sus pesares y callando sus quejas.

–¡Awww, son tan lindos!– chilló, acercándose a la cuna de ambos –Ah, ¿ya saben cómo le pondrán a la niña?– preguntó.

–A mí me gustaría ponerle Vanessa, como mi hermana– le respondió Gilbert.

–Gil es tan cursi, quiere ponerle Vanessa aún cuando Vane siempre lo miró mal– murmuró el chico.

–¡N-N-No soy cursi!–

–Ada-chan, ¿a ti cómo te gustaría?–

–Aún no lo sé, hay muchos nombres lindos– contestó.

–Umm, a mí me gusta Lilia– les comentó.

–¿Lilia?– cuestionaron ambos.

–Sí, Lilia–

–Tal vez… Lilia Nightray no suena tan mal– sonrió Gilbert.

–Oswald y Lilia Nightray– sonrió también la rubia.

Un ruido en la planta baja hizo que los tres se quedasen callados por un momento. Eran voces, y una vez reconocidas, Oz fue el primero en abandonar la habitación con rapidez. Dejando a los otros dos severamente confundidos

–"_¡Nice chance!"–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**:::La Venganza del Harisen I:::**

La puerta del salón principal se abrió de par en par, dejando relucir el vestido elegante y la larga cabellera castaña de Sharon Rainsworth. Y detrás de ella, Alice hacía su entrada triunfal, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y su semblante indiferente.

–¡Hemos llegado!– anunció Sharon.

–¡Estúpido sirviente!– exclamó la Chain –¡Sal para que pueda verte!–

Por las escaleras que hacían de conducto a la segunda planta, la cabellera dorada de Oz hizo presencia. Éste al verlas, más en específico a una que a otra, puso una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas, Alice y Sharon se extrañaron, más al verlo bajar con gran apresuro.

–¡Jah, sabía que al final ya no se comportaría como un llorón!– se rió Alice.

–¡Sharon-chan!– gritó el rubio, al contrario de lo que la morena se esperaba.

Al tener a la Contratista de Eques cerca, Oz se lanzó hacia ella, cargándola en un efusivo abrazo. La castaña se sonrojó por completo, mirando a Alice que comenzaba a gruñir molesta, con un aura de peligro a su alrededor. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mareada por tanta confusión.

–¡¿Oz-sama?– le llamó.

–¡Oh, lo siento!– se disculpó, bajándola con cuidado –¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz de verte!

–Ah, ¿sí?– le preguntó –¿Y puedo saber el motivo de su felicidad?–

–Yo también quiero saberlo, Oz– habló Alice, cruzada de brazos.

–Eh… lo que pasa es que… ¡Sharon-chan, Break me estuvo molestando!– lloriqueó.

–¿Break estuvo molestándolo?–

–¡Sí, sí, sí!–

–Pero, Oz-sama, ¿que él no siempre hace eso?–

–¡Pero es que ésta vez se sobrepasó!–

–¿Qué le hizo?–

Oz miró disimuladamente a Alice, que se mantenía a pocos metros de ella, bastante molesta a su parecer. Y sin realmente pensárselo mucho, se acercó al oído de su amiga, haciendo que ésta temblara por tanta cercanía. Pero al escuchar la lamentable confesión de su amigo, el rojo que se mantenía en sus mejillas se expandió por todo su rostro, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y su ceño se frunció hasta niveles insospechados.

–¡BREAK, SAL AHORA MISMO!– gritó, subiendo a toda prisa los escalones.

Oz sintió cómo su alma se llenaba de paz. Cosa que realmente no le iba a durar tampoco.

–Sirviente, tenemos que hablar– le ordenó la Chain, con infinita seriedad.

Dio un largo suspiro lleno de resignación. No importaba que Alice "castigara" su "infidelidad", siempre y cuando Sharon hiciera justicia por él.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**:::La Venganza del Harisen II:::**

–¡BREAK!–

La puerta de la habitación de Xerxes se abrió con demasiada violencia, sorprendiendo a su huésped que se hallaba tumbado en la cama, conversando con Emily. Él miró a su ama con curiosidad, ¿qué señorita habría hecho enojar a Sharon?

Porque lo que usualmente molestaba a Sharon era eso, que las demás mujeres criticaran su apariencia, porque aunque no sucumbiera al tiempo, a muchas no terminaba de agradarles. Y era en ésos momentos cuando ella regresaba a la mansión haciendo una rabieta infantil, maldiciéndolas y quejándose del porqué no poder utilizar a Eques para mandarlas a otro planeta.

Sí, seguramente era eso… otra vez.

–¿Qué le ocurre, Ojou-sama?–

–¡No te hagas el que no sabe!– le gritó, arrojándole una de sus zapatillas.

–Umm– murmuró, comenzando a pensar –¿Se enteró de los aretes que accidentalmente me tragué?–

Sharon pestañeó, ¿en serio se había tragado unos aretes y aún seguía vivo?... Pero no, había algo mal, ¿cuáles aretes le hacían falta? Sus labios se entreabrieron, para luego cerrarse con fuerza. Ya sabía qué le hacía falta.

–¡¿Te comiste las perlas que mi abuela me regaló?– chilló, arrojándole el florero de la mesita de noche.

–¡Parecían caramelos!– se quiso defender.

–¡¿Y desde cuándo los caramelos que comes son blancos?–

–No pensé que fueran las perlas de Cheryl-sama– contestó, esquivando una de las pinturas de la pared.

–¡Tú ni siquiera piensas para empezar!–

–¿Entonces está así porque se enteró de que le dijimos que está pesadita?– habló Emily.

–¡¿CÓMO QUE GORDA?– gruñó furica.

–Ah~ Emily, creo que no debiste decir eso– se rió el peliblanco.

–¡No estoy así por eso!–

–¿Entonces qué he hecho ésta vez?– preguntó con dramatismo.

–¡POR TU CULPA ALICE-SAN ABUSÓ DE OZ-SAMA!– exclamó.

Los labios de Break se curvaron en una sonrisa, más y más amplia, hasta finalmente estallar en carcajadas. Más aparte, las risas de su muñeca. Sharon se puso roja de tan sólo imaginarse lo que le había pasado al rubio, ya se le hacía raro todas las marcas que Oz excusaba como piquetes de insectos, pero que eran demasiado extensas.

–¡Sigue sonando tan gracioso!– rió Emily.

–¡Tienes razón!– secundó Xerxes

–Espero esto también les suene gracioso– les habló con mucha calma.

Ambos alzaron la mirada, sólo viendo los ojos dorados de un demonio y un enorme abanico de papel que los azotaba con demasiada fuerza. Después todo negro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**:::Doctor Rufus:::**

Al día siguiente, Kevin Regnard y su fiel Watson-Emily abrieron los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar ajeno pero que no era ni tan desconocido para ellos. El ojo rojo de Break se entrecerró, a sabiendas de en qué lugar estaba.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras, Kevin Regnard– le hablaron.

–¿Y por qué estoy aquí?– preguntó.

–Cheryl me comentó que te comiste unas perlas suyas, y sólo yo sé cómo extraerlas sanas y salvas, sin que pierdan su brillo–

–Espera, ¿qu-qué quieres decir?– inquirió, dando un paso hacia atrás por instinto –¿Y por qué eso me suena como de un viejo verde?–

–Sólo cállate. Liam, atrápalo– ordenó Rufus, haciendo aparecer a su sirviente detrás del albino.

Éste con mucho esfuerzo logró contener a su compañero, hasta lograr atarlo en una silla con sogas de doble resistencia. Barma mientras tanto, reunía sus herramientas de trabajo: tijeras, cuchillos, sierras, cualquier cosa puntiaguda, etc.

–Oh, por cierto, ésta nota es para ti– le comunicó el pelirrojo, enseñándole un pequeño trozo de papel.

–"_¡Yaaay, yo gané, Break!"–_

–Parece ser que Oz Vessalius se divertirá cuando te vea–

–Ah, ni qué decir, ése mocoso me la terminó haciendo en grande– suspiró resignado.

Durante más de un mes, Break no pudo moverse bien debido a la operación del Doctor Rufus, por lo que las bromas pesadas cesaron en los Cuarteles de Pandora y en cualquier parte. A Emily le había sido removida su larga cabellera castaña dejándola calva, y en estado de depresión.

Y al menos por ése lapso. Todos vivieron felices por siempre, como decían los cuentos.


End file.
